Winter Wrap Up 2015
Every year, on the day before Spring, the ponies of Ponyville wrap up winter. They do this without magic, traditionally to honor the earthponies who founded Ponyville centuries ago. The Winter Wrap Up Scene This year's WWU will occur in the feed on Sunday, March 15, 2015 from 11am to 2pm EST. Signups are informal and whatever team you want your character to be on, Princess Twilight will assign you duties accordingly. A Winter Wrap Up vest on your avatar is a good idea! Please edit the wiki page below to put your character's name in the team you want. Teams and Leaders Twilight Sparkle is the manager of Winter Wrap Up and allocates resources and staff to make sure it goes smoothly. There are three teams of ponies, and they wear color coded vests to denote their roles, and Team Leaders wear bands around their forelegs to indicate leadership roles. Team leaders vary every year, and have not been assigned for this year yet. Support Staff * Overall Manager: Princess Twilight Sparkle * Assistant Manager: Mayor Mare * Catering: Mr and Mrs Cake, with assist from Pumpkin and Pound * Catering: Cupcake Sprinkle * Catering: , Sweet Mocha * Catering: Chimie Changa * Uniforms: Rarity * Treasurer: * Media Liaison: Animal Team The Animal Team wakes up hibernating animals in their burrows, tidies up their homes and brings them food to help them wake up post-hibernation. They also make nests for returning birds. Waking *Fluttershy (Team lead) *Brave Soul *Chep Foorie * * * *Rock Ket *DakotahHudson * * Nest-making *Rarity (Team Lead) *Arwing *Cupi Heartmender * *Prince Blueblood (At Celestia's Request) *Slashy *Artistry Star Weather Team The weather team is mostly pegasi, with ground-crew earthponies and unicorns. Weather pegasi disperse snow clouds, shake trees to remove snow, and assist navigation of bird flocks, while earthponies can skate on frozen lakes to break up the ice and remove snow from the ground. Cloud/bird team *Rainbow Dash (Team Lead) *Joey Mare *Kily Waper * *Genevieve *Starburst *SailsZar Rainstorm * *Cloud Tuft * * * * * *Kiryn Ket Ice Skating and Snow Removal *Pinkie Pie (Team lead) *Ember Scales * *Tailsin Quatermane * *Maven Cash * * * * Plant Team Planting team plows the ground and plants seeds for agriculture, as well as works with Weather Team for ground snow removal, carting away snow in wagons. * Applejack (Team lead) * Sir Ket * Plotline * * * Louie Hooferson * Eco Dawn * Vilky Toles * Babs Seed * * Apple Cider * Twibot Sparker Schedule The tasks of Winter Wrap Up are as follows: # Clear clouds (Weather) # Break ice up on lakes (Weather) # Snow removal via tree shaking (Weather) # Nest construction (Animal) # Animal waking (Animal) # Animal feeding (Animal) # Bird flock retrieval (Weather) # Ground plowing (Plant) # Seed planting (Plant) # Bird nesting (Animal) Working directly under Mayor Mare, Twilight will assign groups to do the various tasks in order and ensure that each group has correct supplies. The ponies will also perform the Winter Wrap Up song in the feed to kick off the festivities. Category:RP Events